1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to gun stands which support guns in the field and, more particularly, to an amphibious gun stand comprising a gun holder coupled to a vertical telescopic support member having one end capable of being inserted into the ground and a horizontal stabilizer bar perpendicularly coupled to the vertical telescopic support member. The horizontal stabilizer bar provides horizontal support for the vertical telescopic support member such that the vertical telescopic support member is stabilized to maintain its vertical position. Furthermore, the horizontal stabilizer bar provides a support surface which the user's feet can engage to exert a force to wedge the lower portion of the vertical telescopic support member into hard terrain or soft terrain. The telescopic properties of the vertical telescopic support member allow the height of the amphibious gun stand to be increased or decreased as desired. The gun holder is provided with a handle to rotate the barrel of the gun while supported by the gun holder. Furthermore, the barrel of the gun can be pivoted up or down as desired.
2. General Background
While hunting, it is common for a hunter to camouflage himself in the back drop of the environment with his gun in his hand sitting and waiting patiently for the prey. However, after a while, it is desirable to put the gun down so that the hunter can relax his hands and arms. Furthermore, while sitting and waiting patiently for the prey, the hunter continuously scans the environment for the prey. Therefore, it is desirable to provide a gun stand to support the gun in the field which would allow the hunters hands to be free from time-to-time. Additionally, it is desirable to provide a gun stand which can be supported in swamp-like terrain and marsh-like terrain and fluid mediums.
Several devices have been patented which are aimed at stands for bows.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,111,800, by Reynolds entitled "BOWHUNTER'S GROUND BOW HOLDER" discloses a bow holder comprising a pole having one end adapted to be inserted into the ground and two spaced dowels which are adjustably coupled to the pole and are used to support the bow.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,896,854, by St. Laurent, entitled "BOW HOLDER" discloses a bow holder which supports bows in an upright position.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,846,140, by DiMartino, entitled "SPIKE STAND FOR COMPOUND ARCHERY BOWS" is directed to a stand for supporting an archery bow. The stand includes a spike member having a pointed end adapted to be driven into the ground and an opposite end connected to a swivellable bracket member attached to the lower limb of the bow by a releaseable clamp.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,474,296, by Hartman, entitled "PORTABLE ARCHERY STAND" discloses an archery stand having a base upon which there are brackets for supporting a bow and a storage facility for holding and storing the arrows.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,360,179, by Roberts, entitled "ARCHERY BOW STANDS" discloses a bow stand for supporting an archery bow in an upright position, which includes a receptacle means than can be adjusted in size to fit the bow and leg means that can easily be connected to or adjusted relative to the receptacle means for supporting the apparatus on a variety of supporting surfaces.